millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kodeeswari (2019-2020 season)
This is the first season of Kodeeswari, the Indian Tamil women's editon of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It is hosted by Radhika Sarathkumar. The top prize is ₹10,000,000. In this season, each contestant had a clock: for an answer to 1-5 questions, the contestant had 45 seconds, the answer to 6-10 questions the contestant was given 60 seconds. If the contestant successfully answered the 10th question, then when answering 11-15 questions the clock disappeared, and the player could think for an unlimited amount of time. Changes In 2019, the name changed in the Tamil reboot version from Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi to Kodeeswari. This season was the first in India where a woman became the host and was the first version in the world where only women appeared as contestants. Lifelines It is a clock format where four lifelines were: * 50:50 * Audience Poll * Ask the Expert * Flip the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 0 (14th December 2019) Darshu (₹40,000) * Episode 1 (23rd December 2019) Vallikannu (₹1,250,000) Chandini (₹0, continued) * Episode 2 (24th December 2019) Chandini (₹640,000) Gowthami (₹0, continued) * Episode 3 (25th December 2019) Gowthami (₹640,000) Angeline (₹0, continued) * Episode 4 (26th December 2019) Angeline (₹40,000) Meena (₹0, continued) * Episode 5 (27th December 2019) Meena (₹160,000) Swetha (₹320,000 - lost on ₹640,000) * Episode 6 (30th December 2019) Kubbulakshmi Kumutha (₹1,250,000) Uma Maheswari (₹0, continued) * Episode 7 (31st December 2019) Uma Maheswari (₹0 - lost on ₹10,000) Vasanthi G (₹320,000 - lost on ₹1,250,000) * Episode 8 (1st January 2020) Devi Shree (₹640,000) Sree Geetha (₹5,000, continued) * Episode 9 (2nd January 2020) Sree Geetha (₹160,000) Mahalakshmi (₹40,000, continued) * Episode 10 (3rd January 2020) Mahalakshmi (₹2,500,000) * Episode 11 (6th January 2020) Archana Devi (₹10,000 - lost on ₹20,000) Balapushpa (₹160,000, continued) * Episode 12 (7th January 2020) Balapushpa (₹320,000 - lost on ₹640,000) Susmitha (₹10,000 - lost on ₹80,000) Abinaya (₹3,000, continued) * Episode 13 (8th January 2020) Abinaya (₹320,000 - lost on ₹640,000) Pradeepa (₹10,000, continued) * Episode 14 (9th January 2020) Pradeepa (₹640,000) Eshwari (₹10,000, continued) * Episode 15 (10th January 2020) Eshwari (₹1,250,000) * Episode 16 (13th January 2020) - Celebrity Special Varalaxmi Sarathkumar and Ramanathan Sarathkumar (₹1,250,000) * Episode 17 (14th January 2020) - Celebrity Special Radha (₹640,000) * Episode 18 (15th January 2020) - Celebrity Special Ramya Krishnan (₹640,000) * Episode 19 (16th January 2020) - Celebrity Special Aishwarya Rajesh and Nagalakshmi (₹640,000) * Episode 20 (17th January 2020) - Celebrity Special Poornima and Bakiyaraj (₹640,000) * Episode 21 (20th January 2020) Geetha (₹10,000 - lost on ₹160,000) Kousalya Kharthika S A (₹80,000, continued) * Episode 22 (21st January 2020) Kousalya Kharthika S A (₹10,000,000) * Episode 23 (22nd January 2020) Nithya (₹10,000 - lost on ₹20,000) Neela (₹160,000) * Episode 24 (23rd January 2020) Nandhini K (₹320,000 - lost on ₹1,250,000) Prabavathi (₹3,000, continued) * Episode 25 (24th January 2020) Prabavathi (₹160,000) Rekha and Anburaj (₹320,000 - lost on ₹1,250,000) * Episode 26 (27th January 2020) Anushuya ₹(160,000) Sathya (₹10,000, continued) * Episode 27 (28th January 2020) Sathya (₹320,000 - lost on ₹640,000) Dhivya (₹20,000, continued) * Episode 28 (29th January 2020) Dhivya (₹320,000 - lost on ₹640,000) Krishnaveni (₹160,000, continued) * Episode 29 (30th January 2020) Krishnaveni (₹320,000 - lost on ₹1,250,000) Sajeetha Begum (₹40,000, continued) * Episode 30 (31st January 2020) Sajeetha Begum (₹10,000 - lost on ₹160,000) Shanti Ekambaram (₹640,000) * Episode 31 (3rd February 2020) Sharmila (₹10,000 - lost on ₹20,000) Ganga (₹40 000) * Episode 32 (4th February 2020) Lavanya (₹320,000 - lost on ₹1,250,000) * Episode 33 (5th February 2020) Deepa (₹160,000) Gayathri (₹3,000, continued) * Episode 34 (6th February 2020) Gayathri (₹40,000) Nithya (₹10,000 - lost on ₹80,000) * Episode 35 (7th February 2020) Rosali Mary (₹160,000) * Episode 36 (10th February 2020) Mahalakshmi (₹160,000) * Episode 37 (11th February 2020) - Celebrity Special Meena (₹320,000) * Episode 38 (12th February 2020) Vanathi (₹160,000) * Episode 39 (13th February 2020) - Celebrity Special Saroja Devi (₹320,000) * Episode 40 (14th February 2020) - Grand Finale (Magic Moments) Trivia * In this season, at the end of each week (the end of every 5th episode), one of the remaining contestants, who did not make in hot seat, receives a special prize of 100,000 (1 lakh) rupees. * On Devi Shree's 11th question, 68% voted for wrong answer, but 14% were right. Contestant did not trust the audience and switched the question. ** On Sharmila's 6th question, 58% voted for wrong option, but 13% were right. Contestant trusted the majority and walked away with Rs. 10,000. * Abinaya is contestant, who had three lifelines after 10 questions, but answered the 11th question wrong and did not use two lifelines - Ask the Audience and Switch the Question. ** Nithya also answered the 6th question wrong and used no two lifelines - 50:50 and Ask the Expert. ** Pradeepa also had three lifelines after 10 questions (besides of Ask the Audience). * Ramanathan Sarathkumar become first male contestant in this women's version. * On Ramanathan Sarathkumar's and Varalaxmi Sarathkumar's 11th question, 80% voted for one of the wrong answers and only 6% voted for the right answer. They decided to use 50:50, which then eliminated the two of the most popular answers selected by the audience. They ended up flipping the question, but they guessed the wrong answer at the end from the two choices left. * Kousalya Kharthika S A became the first Top Prize winner in Tamil version and the first differently-abled person to win worldwide. She used her Audience Poll lifeline on the first question, but she saved Flip the Question lifeline for the final question. When she flipped the Top Prize question, the rare bonus question cue played instead of the regular cue. * On Rekha's and Anburaj's 5th question, 98% of the audience voted for the correct answer choice, while nobody voted for one of the wrong answer choices when they used Audience Poll. * On Sajeetha Begum's 3rd question, 98% of the audience again voted for the right answer, and nobody voted for two of the wrong answer choices when she used Audience Poll. Sources * About special episodes Category:Indian Series Category:Article stubs Category:Articles to be expanded